Game and game boards involving Presidents of the United States have long been popular. For example, see the disclosures found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,709,926; 4,865,327; 357,184; 3,068,010; 1,292,180; 1,115,431; 4,643,426; 4,085,938; and 4,092,028.
While many of these president's games are in fact educational, they have not for the most part, been interesting, consuming and exciting to play. Moreover, many of the president's games of the prior art have not really incorporated a realistic approach to the presidential election process.
Thus, there is a need for a presidential game that is both educational and exciting to play while at the same time entails a realistic approach to the presidential election process.